


i can hardly breathe (i need to feel you here with me)

by aestheticalistic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Cute Ending, Dialogue, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trans Lance (Voltron), or trans lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: Shiro, Keith, and Lance are in a relationship, until they're not.





	i can hardly breathe (i need to feel you here with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Back Away, Don't Let Me Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323683) by [GlassAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice). 



> dksjfis wowowowo i just???? ahhhh

Lance had always had bad self-esteem issues. 

His boyfriends, Keith and Shiro, knew about this, and did their best to help out. Especially Keith. Not really Shiro.

See, Shiro was the kind of guy that believed you have to just tell your problems to go away, and they will. That really made no sense, seeing as he had severe depression, PTSD, and anxiety. Funny. He also believed that Lance didn't need to  _have_ bad self-esteem. Shiro thought he was just exaggerating.

Now, Lance could see why this whole mess had happened.

* * *

"Hey, Shiro? Do you want anything to eat?" Lance poked his head out of the kitchen. Keith was at work, and Shiro wasn't employed. He said he was looking for jobs, but Lance wasn't really sure. 

His boyfriend looked up. "No, I'm not hungry. You're not really a good cook, anyway." He looked back down at...his phone. So he had given up on the job search. Again.

Lance was shocked. And sad. And kind of angry. "O-okay." 

* * *

 

"Hey, Shiro? Do you want to, like, hang out? We could watch a movie until Keith gets done with dinner!" He plopped down on the couch next to Shiro and faced his boyfriend. "I heard about this new movie in the Marvel universe; I think it's called Infinity War? We could watch that! Or-or we could all watch—" 

"Can you shut up for  _one freaking minute?_ God, you're so annoying." Shiro stood up and marched toward the kitchen. Lance sat on the couch in shock.

* * *

"Hey, Shiro? Is that you?" Lance put down the bowl of brownie batter that he was mixing and peeked around the corner, looking at the door. "Hey, do you want some brownies? I'm just about to put them in the oven, actually, you could lick the bowl if you want to!" He turned back to his bowl and started pouring it into the pan. Lance opened the oven.

Suddenly, Shiro appeared in the door and grabbed Lance by the arm, _hard_. "I don't want your nasty shit! And you better not talk to me again, got it?" With that, he shoved Lance away and walked out the door. 

Lance screamed in pain as Shiro pushed him straight into the oven, covering him in burns. Keith rushed in from the bathroom, where he had been taking a shower. "Lance!" He moved his boyfriend away from the burning hot stove and turns it off, shutting it too. He runs to the sink and turns on the water, making sure it's cold before spraying Lance's burns with it gently. As he did this, he reached for his phone and called 911. 

"911, what's your emergency?"

"M-my boyfriend just grabbed our other boyfriend and pushed him onto the hot oven! He's covered in burns and I do-don't know what to do!" Keith let out a sob and hugged Lance to him. 

"We're sending an ambulance and police officers now. Can you find your other boyfriend and apprehend him?"

"Y-yes, thank you so much!" With that, he let go of Lance gently and rushed through the apartment, looking for Shiro. He finally found him laying on the bed, playing on his phone. "Shiro!? How could you?!" He jumped on top of his (now ex-) boyfriend and began to punch and hit him until he was unconscious. The police and the medics rushed into the apartment. 

Keith rushed to Lance and the medics surrounding him. The police arrested Shiro under the charges of assault, attempted murder, and domestic abuse/violence.

* * *

Lance sat on the couch, knitting a little set of lions. He smiled as he heard the door open. "Hey, Keith, what do you want for Christmas?" He rubbed his tummy reverently.

"I don't know, why?" Keith sat beside his fiancé and looked at him questioningly. 

Lance smirked. "No reason."

* * *

**_Shiro,_ **

**_Lance is pregnant._ **

**_Lance and I are getting married after you get out of jail. Same place that we all planned to get married at._ **

**_The baby isn't yours._ **

**_Your ex-boyfriend,_ **

**_Keith._ **

 

 


End file.
